Wolfclan's Story Book 1
by Rachwolf1994
Summary: First Fanfic. Rogues become a clan with Thunderclan's help. I don't own Warriors. CHAPTER 6 goes up after at least 8 reviews and at least 3 people answering my poll on my page. I own all characters in Wolfclan but if we share a name, we think alike.Whoo..
1. Chapter 1

(Firepaw POV)

Firepaw and Graypaw were on a hunting assessment. " Let's split up, we'll catch more that way."' suggested Graypaw. Firepaw agreed and headed off towards the Twolegplace. Suddenly, Firepaw scents a mouse and sure enough, a big juicy mouse is sitting in a clearing, napping. _Easy prey_, Firepaw thought to himself. He dropped into a hunting crouch and sprang landing right on top of the mouse. Before he finished it, he realized it was already dead." That's odd.", he said to himself. Just then a gray and black shape landed on top of him, pinning him down. It put it's forepaw on the back of his neck and said," Looks like I got a trespasser here. I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Hearing it's voice, Firepaw knew it was a she-cat and feeling her claws in the back of his neck proved she wasn't making idle threats. Firepaw quickly flipped over, knocking her off, then got to his feet to face his attacker. He faced the she-cat and almost couldn't believe it. She's_ no bigger than an apprentice._ Yet she fought like a warrior. "What are you doing in Thunderclan territory!" shouted Firepaw, unsheathing his claws.

"_Thunderclan territory!? This_ is our territory!" she spat back.

_Our?!_ thought Firepaw. Just then, a large golden tom jumped from the bushes and tackled Firepaw, flipping him onto his side. Before Firepaw could react, the gold tom sunk his teeth into Firepaw's scruff, enabling him to move. The gold tom then released his scruff and put both of it's forelegs on Firepaw's stomach. Firepaw saw and felt that this tom was about Tigerclaw's size. At first, Firepaw thought it was Lionheart until he heard. " Good job, Mane" from the she-cat and saw a large amount of lion mane like fur on his neck. Mane just grunted.

" Where are Karo and Kiwi?" asked the she-cat.

"Capturing that gray cat that was with this ginger cat", answered Mane. Graypaw_._ thought Firepaw. Just then, two more shapes appeared from the bracken, a light gray tom and an all black she-cat. Clamped in between both their jaws was the unmoving shape of Graypaw. They dropped him on the ground close to Firepaw. " Got him.", said the black she-cat.

" Good job, Kiwi." said the gray she-cat. A grunt came from the light gray tom. " And you too, Karo." Firepaw stole a glance at Graypaw, fearing he was dead until he saw the rise of his chest. He let out a breath of relief.

" Graypaw... Graypaw, are you ok?" asked Firepaw.

" Yeah. Just a scratch." Graypaw whispered. He turned his head to look at Firepaw. " And you?"

" I'm ok. Just need to catch my breath." Firepaw glanced up at the golden tom, Mane, who still kept his forepaws on Firepaw's side. He seemed to be watching Graypaw, most likely so he won't run off. Firepaw noticed the three smaller cats talking privately while glancing at them now and again. Firepaw looked at Mane again. Mane then glanced at Firepaw for a second then looked up at the gray she-cat. She looked at Mane then nodded. Mane lifted his paws off of Firepaw then whispered," Try to run away and we'll chase you down and drag you back by your tails." He then walked a couple tail-lengths away and sat down, guarding them. Firepaw inched over towards Graypaw. He could see his friend was not seriously hurt but looked really tired.

"How many are there?" Graypaw asked glancing around, trying to scent any other intruders or Thunderclan cats.

"Four, three apprentice sized ones and one Tigerclaw sized one." responded Firepaw.

" We're definitely in trouble if they decide to fight."

"Especially with that golden tom and that grey she-cat. They're tough."

" Which one do you think is the leader?" asked Graypaw.

" I'm guessing that grey she-cat. She..." Firepaw started as he was interrupted by the three smaller cats mewing," Agreed." They then turned and walked over to Firepaw and Graypaw. " Alright you two, we'll offer you a deal. First tell us your names and we'll tell you ours."

Firepaw and Graypaw exchanged a look then Firepaw said, " We're Firepaw and Graypaw."

"Ok... some odd names there but a deal's a deal. I'm Wolf," said the gray she-cat. "That's Mane," gesturing with her tail towards the blond tom." That's Karo," gesturing towards the light gray tom." And that's Kiwi." gesturing towards the black she-cat.

" Nice to meet you." Firepaw said sarcastically. He, along with Graypaw, got to their feet and stood in front of the three cats.

" You said something about a Clan which means more cats. We want to speak to the leader about territory. Are either of you the leader?" Wolf asked.

"No, Bluestar is." answered Graypaw.

" Oh, ok." She twitched her tail and Firepaw and Graypaw were pushed back onto their stomachs by Mane. " We just want something to _persuade_ her more." Kiwi then walked behind Mane and before they could say anything, Firepaw and Graypaw felt claws on their tails. They started to wail in pain but Wolf didn't seem to care. Kiwi then returned with two clumps of ginger and gray fur in her claws. Wolf then turned to Kiwi," You can scent where the other cats are. Find the one called Bluestar and say that if she does not come to meet me _alone, the cats who bear this fur will not be returning." Kiwi picked the fur from her claws, put it in her mouth, nodded to Wolf, then stalked off towards Thunderclan camp. Firepaw and Graypaw could only watch and hope that Bluestar would find out someway to help them. _


	2. Chapter 2

(Bluestar POV)

Bluestar was resting peacefully in her den when she heard a yowl from outside, " What are you doing in our camp, you mangy rogue?!" Bluestar recognized the voice of Dustpaw. _An intruder!_ thought Bluestar. She got up and before she could walk outside, her deputy, Lionheart stepped in.

" A furball wants to speak to you, she won't leave unless she does and not even Tigerclaw can drive her off." He said. Bluestar walked past him and out of her den. She leaped on to Highrock and looked over her Clan. Lionheart jumped up and gestured with his paw, "That's her." He was pointing to a small black she-cat at the entrance with Tigerclaw and Dustpaw staring and hissing at her, menacingly.

" That's her? She's no bigger than an apprentice." Bluestar whispered. _But if Tigerclaw can't even drive her off, she must be something._

Bluestar and Lionheart jumped down from Highrock and walked over to the black she-cat and Tigerclaw, who told Dustpaw to go to the apprentice's den. " Who are you?" Bluestar asked.

" Kiwi. Are you Bluestar?" said the black she-cat.

Surprised that this rogue would know her name, she answered," Yes."

"Ok. My leader wants to speak to you." Kiwi glanced at Lionheart and Tigerclaw, "_alone._"

"And if she doesn't go?", asked Tigerclaw, flexing his claws.

"If she doesn't come or doesn't come alone, then the cats that bear this fur won't return to this camp." The black she-cat spit out two wads of fur from her mouth and Bluestar didn't need to sniff them to recognize Firepaw's and Graypaw's fur. As much as she didn't want to, Bluestar agreed._ If these rogues try to attack Thunderclan, all my warriors will be here to defend it and I still have more lives than them._ she thought to herself as she followed Kiwi out of the camp, hoping Firepaw and Graypaw were okay.

(Firepaw POV)

Firepaw could just lay down and watch as Kiwi stalked off towards his Clan. He looked at Wolf, who seemed preoccupied with her own thoughts. _Something tells me she wants to talk to Bluestar about much more than territory. _He looked behind him at Graypaw's and his tails. A clump of fur was missing from the tips of each of their tails. The throbbing pain had stopped but the sight was… unappealing. Firepaw returned his gaze to Wolf. Wolf then blinked and stood straighter, like she had just remembered something important. She then beckoned toward Karo and whispered," If Bluestar comes with too many cats, we'll be outnumbered. Climb to the treetops and make sure only Kiwi and Bluestar are coming. Also listen to make sure they aren't attacking her, either." Karo looked up then nodded. He jumped into the trees and Firepaw could hear the leaves rustle as he ran off along the branches." Do you think Bluestar is coming?" asked Graypaw. Firepaw looked up at Mane who had gotten of them but was so close Firepaw could hear him breathing.

" I hope so." Just then, a shape jumped down from the trees. It was Karo.

"Nope, only Kiwi and a silver cat which I'm guessing is Bluestar. I even checked around the area and there are not other cats." said Karo.

"That's good." said Wolf. The bushes nearby rustled and out came Kiwi and Bluestar. Bluestar looked around at the other cats, then faced Mane." You must be the leader. Why do you keep my cats prisoner?"

"Sorry but Mane's not the leader." said Wolf, impatiently," I am." Bluestar looked at Firepaw, strangely. Firepaw whispered," Don't take her lightly, she is their leader."

Bluestar nodded then asked Wolf the same question she asked Mane. " I'll release them after we talk privately." Wolf walked to the far end of the clearing and laid down. Bluestar did the same and then, they started talking. The talked for what seemed like moons. Graypaw nudged Firepaw." What do you think they're talking about for so long?" Firepaw shook his head, then as hard as he could he tried to listen in on the conversation. He could only hear words like; "Starclan, prey, warriors." _What are they talking about?_ Firepaw thought. Suddenly, Wolf shot up and padded over to Kiwi and Karo, talking really fast. Kiwi and Karo looked at each other, smiled, then nodded. Wolf then said out loud, " We're going to become a Clan." Firepaw couldn't believe his ears._ They wanted to become a Clan!? _


	3. Chapter 3

"Firepaw, Graypaw, you can get up. It is all settled." said Bluestar. Firepaw looked up nervously at Mane. He saw Firepaw looking at him and walked over towards Wolf to listen to the conversation between them.

" What did you talk with Wolf about?" asked Graypaw as he was standing up.

" She wondered what you meant when you said Thunder_clan._ She asked me and I explained the basics of Clan life and from the looks of things, she and her group are interested." Firepaw looked over at the group. They were chattering excitedly until Wolf turned and asked Bluestar the most incredible thing," Will you teach us the ways of the Clans?"

At first Firepaw, Graypaw, and Bluestar were speechless. But then answered," Yes, we will."

" Great! Thanks!" Wolf started explaining parts of Clan life to the others while Bluestar gave an amused mewl.

" You definitely have the apprentice spirit. Let's head towards camp." With Bluestar leading, the rogues grouped in the middle and Firepaw and Graypaw following behind, they started back towards Thunderclan. Bluestar trotted ahead, shouting," I'm going to inform the Clan of the situation. You two lead them back." while Firepaw and Graypaw listened to the conversation. Along the way, Wolf started making plans for their clan." Ok, what should we name our Clan?" asked Wolf.

"Wolfclan, duh." replied Karo," And you are the leader, Wolfstar."

Firepaw heard this and interrupted," Actually, Wolf can't be leader, she still an apprentice in the Clan and so are you and Kiwi."

" Well, then Mane will be leader." answered Wolf.

" But Wolf..." said Mane. It was the first time Firepaw heard him talk without menace in his voice." You have been leader and it would be strange being in charge of you and well, ... I'm not leader material."

" Mane are you serious?! You have the skill to be leader and I'll listen to you as leader ; starting now. Kiwi and Karo will too. Right?"

" Well, we're gonna have to, right? So I guess we will." answered Kiwi.

" So okay, we have our.. I mean my Clan's leader and apprentices. What are the other positions we need, Firepaw?" asked Mane.

" A deputy, medicine cat and warriors. Queens would be nice, too." said Firepaw.

The Wolfclan cats thought for a second, then Karo said," What about those two cats who live with the Twolegs? We have been teaching them fighting moves and hunting skills and the she-cat taught us some stuff ,too."

" Wait, that means she's had apprentices, so according to Bluestar, she can be deputy! Mane, we found your deputy." said Wolf.

" I would have chosen her, she's very good at leading that lump of a cat she lives with, so she would make a good deputy... and maybe Joey could be our medicine cat.. he will just have to learn the basics."

" So we should go to their home and ask them. Can we go, Mane?" asked Karo.

" Yes Karo, let's go. Are you two coming?" Mane asked Firepaw and Graypaw.

" Sure, I think we can get back in time if we hurry." answered Graypaw. Mane nodded then sprinted towards the Twolegplace with his apprentices and the two Thunderclan apprentices following, and Firepaw could tell from his scent that he was happy to be the first leader of Wolfclan_._


	4. Chapter 4

After running for so long, the group finally made it to the Twolegplace again. "Ok everyone let's rest here and then we can go and get Joey and Robin." said Mane. Firepaw was relieved. He never knew that these Wolfclan cats could run for so long. He sat down where he was and settled down for a nap. He looked around the clearing and saw that they were mere pawsteps away from a Twoleg fence but he was too exhausted to care. Before he could even close his eyes, he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He turned around and saw Wolf emerge with a large vole in her jaws. She padded over to Firepaw and set the vole down near his paws. " Here.", she said, " This is an apology for attacking you and Graypaw earlier." Firepaw eyed the vole and then realized how hungry he was. He gulped down the vole in two bites with Wolf watching him the whole time. Then Firepaw realized something. _Where is Wolfclan going to have its territory? The Clans aren't willingly going to give up land for them._ Firepaw finished the vole and glanced up at the group of cats among him. Graypaw was speaking to Mane about something Firepaw could not hear, Kiwi was keeping watch up in the trees, and Karo was nowhere to be found. Firepaw looked over at Wolf who was settling down beside him and asked her, " Where's Karo?".She answered plainly," Hunting for Graypaw." Right on cue, Karo stepped through the clearing with a huge pigeon in his mouth and he dropped it at Graypaw's paws. Graypaw nodded thanks and began talking to Mane again before leaning down to gulp up the pigeon. He then eyed it before giving the rest to Mane who ignored it and continued questioning Graypaw. Karo walked to the opposite side of the clearing and laid down to rest. "Karo's really good at catching birds while Kiwi's really good at fishing. Mane's good at chasing down prey if it sees him. I'm sorta good at all three skills." Wolf said beside Firepaw. _Kiwi would be a perfect Riverclan cat and Karo would be a perfect Windclan cat..._ Firepaw almost shuddered at this next thought,_ and Mane would be a perfect Shadowclan cat._ "Alright everyone. We've rested long enough. Let's get Joey and Robin.", Mane said to the resting cats.

Firepaw stretched and then stood up with Wolf beside him. Wolf walked over to Mane and asked," Let's go slower, Firepaw and Graypaw had trouble keeping up." Firepaw heard Kiwi snicker at that comment.

"Ok. We can slow down. We need to watch for their fence anyway.", answered Mane as he started walking in a path parallel to the fences with Wolf, Kaya, and Graypaw chatting quietly behind him. Firepaw started to follow until he was pushed aside by Karo.

"What was that for?!", Firepaw exclaimed quietly.

Karo glared at him with evil eyes and said," If you know what's good for you, you'll leave Wolf alone."

"What do you mean by that?", asked Firepaw.

"Just leave her alone.", commanded Karo as he ran ahead to catch up with the others. Firepaw was confused. What_ did Karo say that for? I didn't even do anything to Wolf._ Firepaw watched as Karo nudged his way in between Graypaw and Wolf. Graypaw glanced over his shoulder, then trotted back towards Firepaw, who has still in a daze from Karo pushing him.

"You okay, Firepaw?", Graypaw asked. " If you don't hurry, we'll be left behind again."

"I'm fine, it's just...", Firepaw started. " Karo pushed me aside and warned me to stay away from Wolf."

"He did? What for?" Graypaw said as they started walking behind the Wolfclan cats but far enough to be out of earshot.

Firepaw shrugged and looked over at Graypaw. " I don't know. Maybe h..", Firepaw caught a movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see the answer. Wolf and Karo were standing side by side with their tails down, following Mane who was looking at the Twoleg fences. Then, Karo took his tail and wrapped it around Wolf's tail. Wolf turned to look at him and purred.

" Ohh..." Firepaw realized._ Karo likes Wolf and he thought I liked Wolf also. That explains his action._

**(_Just to be clear, cats wrapping their tails around each others is the cat way of holding hands. Just in case. Anyway back to the story)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_( I don't own Warriors. I own all Wolfclan characters though. If you have the same names as me, congrats we share the same idea.)_**

The group walked for a few more minutes when Mane stopped the group and said, " Here's their den, I can smell them. They must be outside." Just as Mane and the other Wolfclan cats were about to leap up onto the fence, Graypaw shouted, " Wait! There's also Twoleg scent around here."

" It's _Twoleg_place, Graypaw. Of course, there's Twoleg scent around here.", said Kiwi, rolling her eyes.

" I mean, close by as in on the other side of the fence, probably outside with your kittypet friends." retorted Graypaw. He then turned to Firepaw and whispered, with guilt in his eyes," Sorry, she just got me angry that's all."

" It's fine." answered Firepaw.

" Why is he apologizing to you?", asked Wolf. All four Wolfclan cats looked at him with curiosity.

"Well, I guess you would have found out eventually.", Firepaw said. " I was not born a forest cat like Bluestar, Graypaw, or all the other cats in Thunderclan. I was born a kittypet…"

" Who cares?!", Wolf exclaimed," It's not about where you were born, it's what you do after you were born. So stop moping over your lineage and let's ask Joey and Robin about joining Wolfclan before the owls come out." She and the other Wolfclan cats turned around and jumped up onto the fence in one leap, leaving Firepaw and Graypaw still standing there like scared mice.

"Come on, Firepaw before we're left behind… AGAIN!", said Graypaw as he jumped onto the fence with more trouble then the Wolfclan cats. Firepaw followed as well. Once on top of the fence, Firepaw could see the territory that the two cats, Joey and Robin lived in.

The fence completely surrounded the area and in each corner was an assortment of flowers and plants. Two great yellow bushes were on either side of the cats and in the center were three trees of medium height. Under the tree was what made Firepaw and Graypaw tense the most. A tall Twoleg kit was sitting on the ground in the shade of one of the trees, gripping a strange object in its hand, burying its nose in the object. It had brown fur and surprisingly, a tail was coming out of its head!

" Don't worry.", Mane whispered to them. " The Twoleg female is busy and won't see us if we're quiet."

" Plus, the Twoleg likes cats. She won't chase us away or even try to catch us. It's great.", whispered Wolf, excitedly.

"Where are those two cats, Joey and Robin?", asked Graypaw.

"Over there.", said Karo, gesturing with his paw.

Firepaw looked where Karo was pointing and saw a strange rock made out of some Twoleg material. On top of it were two cats, who Firepaw was guessing was Joey and Robin. " Follow us.", said Mane as he, Graypaw, and the other cats jumped down behind bush to their left, even though it had almost no leaves to block them. Firepaw followed, snagging his hind leg on the branches, causing the bush to rustle quite loudly. Firepaw was worried that the Twoleg would hear. He glanced over his shoulder at the Twoleg but it still had its nose in the strange object in its paws.

" That was close.", said Firepaw but everyone ignored him.

" Ok, everyone. When I say "Go" we run across the grass, quietly, and hope that Joey and Robin see us." said Mane.

"We already did, you furballs." , said two unknown voices behind them. The group jumped and spun around, ready to fight when they realized it was just Joey and Robin.

" How did you…" , began Graypaw.

" Your friend here when he rustled the branches" , answered the tom who Firepaw guessed must be Joey.

" Firepaw, Graypaw, meet Joey and Robin.", said Wolf. Firepaw and Graypaw looked at the two cats curiously. Joey, the tom, was a rather plump tom with green eyes and a black pelt with the exception of his paws, a stripe down his stomach, his chest and a smudge on his muzzle which were white. He was also wearing a purple collar. Robin was a bit more… unusually colored. She was a light gray she-cat with white paws,chest, and stripe down her belly, like Joey. Her eyes were a pale amber color and her tail was striped with black. She also appeared to have peach spots on her back. But there was a distinct difference Firepaw scented on both of them. " They've both been to the Cutter!"

" The who?", asked Joey, a puzzled look on his face.

" The vet who removed your tom-hood.", answered Kiwi.

" It doesn't matter for Joey though. Medicine cats can't have kits anyway, right?", asked Karo.

" What are you talking about?", asked Robin. The Wolfclan cat quickly explained everything to Joey and Robin, who kept their puzzled faces the entire time. Firepaw and Graypaw eventually dozed off until Firepaw felt the ground started to vibrate some. He looked up to see the Twoleg coming towards them!

"Yeah sure. We'll come ,right Joey?, said Robin.

" As long as I get the job as medicine cat and that means food given to me and no fighting.", answered Joey.

"It won't be easy, you lazy furball! There will be cold winters and you would be responsible for everyone in the Clan's well-being!", retorted Wolf.

" Are you going to go?", Joey asked Robin.

"Yeah! I always wanted to live in the wild but the Twolegs won't let me!", answered Robin.

" Then, I'll go. Robin will get lonely without me and I'll be lonely without her.", said Joey. Robin and Wolf just rolled their eyes.

" The Twoleg!!", shouted Graypaw.

The cats ran as fast as they could away from the Twoleg but the Twoleg followed them like cats after mice.

" Over the fence, hurry!", shouted Karo. The cats sprinted towards the fence closest to the forest, jumping over to the other side quickly and without injury. They were about to run towards the camp when Firepaw noticed that Joey and Robin had stopped near the Twoleg fence.

"Joey! Robin! Come on, hurry!", shouted the Wolfclan cats in unison.

" Wait.", Robin replied back. They waited there while the Twoleg opened the gate leading to the yard. It walked out and starting snapping at Joey and Robin in harsh Twoleg tone and went to grab Robin. _The Twoleg's going to bring them back. We have to stop it! _thought Firepaw. He rushed out towards the Twoleg and swatted its extended paw with his unsheathed claw. The Twoleg brought its paw back and growled at Firepaw until it saw the rest of the group file out of the woods. The Twoleg relaxed and kept glancing from the Wolfclan cats to Joey and Robin. It then reached down towards Joey and removed his collar. It patted Joey and Robin once on the head each, then turned around and walked back to its den, still clutching its wounded paw.

"What just happened?", asked Graypaw, confused as ever.

"The Twoleg always thought we should be free. When she saw you, wildcats, with us, she must have guessed that we were going with you. She also probably thought the collar would be a hassle.", answered Robin.

The Twoleg then returned and hung Joey's collar and a torn up blue collar on the outside fence and then turned around without even a glance in their direction.

" That must mean that we are welcome back anytime.", stated Joey.

" Come on Wolfclan. Let's go.", said Mane. " Firepaw, Graypaw, lead the way." Firepaw started sprinting in the direction of the Clan, with Graypaw and the Wolfclan cats following close behind. Firepaw looked over his shoulder at Joey and Robin. _They were leaving their cozy life behind to come live in the woods with their friends. They must be close._Firepaw reverted his attention to the woods, while they sprinted farther in, leaving Joey and Robin's past behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**_( I don't own Warriors. I own all Wolfclan characters though. If you have the same names as me, congrats we share the same idea.)_**

The group walked for a few more minutes when Mane stopped the group and said, " Here's their den, I can smell them. They must be outside." Just as Mane and the other Wolfclan cats were about to leap up onto the fence, Graypaw shouted, " Wait! There's also Twoleg scent around here."

" It's _Twoleg_place, Graypaw. Of course, there's Twoleg scent around here.", said Kiwi, rolling her eyes.

" I mean, close by as in on the other side of the fence, probably outside with your kittypet friends." retorted Graypaw. He then turned to Firepaw and whispered, with guilt in his eyes," Sorry, she just got me angry that's all."

" It's fine." answered Firepaw.

" Why is he apologizing to you?", asked Wolf. All four Wolfclan cats looked at him with curiosity.

"Well, I guess you would have found out eventually.", Firepaw said. " I was not born a forest cat like Bluestar, Graypaw, or all the other cats in Thunderclan. I was born a kittypet…"

" Who cares?!", Wolf exclaimed," It's not about where you were born, it's what you do after you were born. So stop moping over your lineage and let's ask Joey and Robin about joining Wolfclan before the owls come out." She and the other Wolfclan cats turned around and jumped up onto the fence in one leap, leaving Firepaw and Graypaw still standing there like scared mice.

"Come on, Firepaw before we're left behind… AGAIN!", said Graypaw as he jumped onto the fence with more trouble then the Wolfclan cats. Firepaw followed as well. Once on top of the fence, Firepaw could see the territory that the two cats, Joey and Robin lived in.

The fence completely surrounded the area and in each corner was an assortment of flowers and plants. Two great yellow bushes were on either side of the cats and in the center were three trees of medium height. Under the tree was what made Firepaw and Graypaw tense the most. A tall Twoleg kit was sitting on the ground in the shade of one of the trees, gripping a strange object in its hand, burying its nose in the object. It had brown fur and surprisingly, a tail was coming out of its head!

" Don't worry.", Mane whispered to them. " The Twoleg female is busy and won't see us if we're quiet."

" Plus, the Twoleg likes cats. She won't chase us away or even try to catch us. It's great.", whispered Wolf, excitedly.

"Where are those two cats, Joey and Robin?", asked Graypaw.

"Over there.", said Karo, gesturing with his paw.

Firepaw looked where Karo was pointing and saw a strange rock made out of some Twoleg material. On top of it were two cats, who Firepaw was guessing was Joey and Robin. " Follow us.", said Mane as he, Graypaw, and the other cats jumped down behind bush to their left, even though it had almost no leaves to block them. Firepaw followed, snagging his hind leg on the branches, causing the bush to rustle quite loudly. Firepaw was worried that the Twoleg would hear. He glanced over his shoulder at the Twoleg but it still had its nose in the strange object in its paws.

" That was close.", said Firepaw but everyone ignored him.

" Ok, everyone. When I say "Go" we run across the grass, quietly, and hope that Joey and Robin see us." said Mane.

"We already did, you furballs." , said two unknown voices behind them. The group jumped and spun around, ready to fight when they realized it was just Joey and Robin.

" How did you…" , began Graypaw.

" Your friend here when he rustled the branches" , answered the tom who Firepaw guessed must be Joey.

" Firepaw, Graypaw, meet Joey and Robin.", said Wolf. Firepaw and Graypaw looked at the two cats curiously. Joey, the tom, was a rather plump tom with green eyes and a black pelt with the exception of his paws, a stripe down his stomach, his chest and a smudge on his muzzle which were white. He was also wearing a purple collar. Robin was a bit more… unusually colored. She was a light gray she-cat with white paws,chest, and stripe down her belly, like Joey. Her eyes were a pale amber color and her tail was striped with black. She also appeared to have peach spots on her back. But there was a distinct difference Firepaw scented on both of them. " They've both been to the Cutter!"

" The who?", asked Joey, a puzzled look on his face.

" The vet who removed your tom-hood.", answered Kiwi.

" It doesn't matter for Joey though. Medicine cats can't have kits anyway, right?", asked Karo.

" What are you talking about?", asked Robin. The Wolfclan cat quickly explained everything to Joey and Robin, who kept their puzzled faces the entire time. Firepaw and Graypaw eventually dozed off until Firepaw felt the ground started to vibrate some. He looked up to see the Twoleg coming towards them!

"Yeah sure. We'll come ,right Joey?, said Robin.

" As long as I get the job as medicine cat and that means food given to me and no fighting.", answered Joey.

"It won't be easy, you lazy furball! There will be cold winters and you would be responsible for everyone in the Clan's well-being!", retorted Wolf.

" Are you going to go?", Joey asked Robin.

"Yeah! I always wanted to live in the wild but the Twolegs won't let me!", answered Robin.

" Then, I'll go. Robin will get lonely without me and I'll be lonely without her.", said Joey. Robin and Wolf just rolled their eyes.

" The Twoleg!!", shouted Graypaw.

The cats ran as fast as they could away from the Twoleg but the Twoleg followed them like cats after mice.

" Over the fence, hurry!", shouted Karo. The cats sprinted towards the fence closest to the forest, jumping over to the other side quickly and without injury. They were about to run towards the camp when Firepaw noticed that Joey and Robin had stopped near the Twoleg fence.

"Joey! Robin! Come on, hurry!", shouted the Wolfclan cats in unison.

" Wait.", Robin replied back. They waited there while the Twoleg opened the gate leading to the yard. It walked out and starting snapping at Joey and Robin in harsh Twoleg tone and went to grab Robin. _The Twoleg's going to bring them back. We have to stop it! _thought Firepaw. He rushed out towards the Twoleg and swatted its extended paw with his unsheathed claw. The Twoleg brought its paw back and growled at Firepaw until it saw the rest of the group file out of the woods. The Twoleg relaxed and kept glancing from the Wolfclan cats to Joey and Robin. It then reached down towards Joey and removed his collar. It patted Joey and Robin once on the head each, then turned around and walked back to its den, still clutching its wounded paw.

"What just happened?", asked Graypaw, confused as ever.

"The Twoleg always thought we should be free. When she saw you, wildcats, with us, she must have guessed that we were going with you. She also probably thought the collar would be a hassle.", answered Robin.

The Twoleg then returned and hung Joey's collar and a torn up blue collar on the outside fence and then turned around without even a glance in their direction.

" That must mean that we are welcome back anytime.", stated Joey.

" Come on Wolfclan. Let's go.", said Mane. " Firepaw, Graypaw, lead the way." Firepaw started sprinting in the direction of the Clan, with Graypaw and the Wolfclan cats following close behind. Firepaw looked over his shoulder at Joey and Robin. _They were leaving their cozy life behind to come live in the woods with their friends. They must be close._Firepaw reverted his attention to the woods, while they sprinted farther in, leaving Joey and Robin's past behind.


End file.
